


overture

by saffroncassis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, I WILL NOT SHUT UP ABOUT ICE ADOLESCENCE, Young Katsuki Yuuri, rlly quick fic bc!! i miss!! my boys!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saffroncassis/pseuds/saffroncassis
Summary: Ten years old and Katsuki Yuuri stands before a crossroads: to go on and trudge through school, give up at the rink in another year's time, grow up and run his parents hot springs with his sister; or, to put his all into the ice and never look back.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	overture

**Author's Note:**

> i havent rewatched yoi in so long so apologies if the ages are incorrect— also i was looking up terminology while doing this but again if i fuck stuff up then sorry, i wrote this in a frantic daze after seeing the new trailer

Katsuki Yuuri stands before a crossroads in his life.

He is seven years old and plié-ing and relevé-ing in Minako’s dance studio, wanting to be a _prima ballerina_ only to find out those are reserved for women, and that his balance just isn’t perfect enough.

He is eight and visiting a science center as a field trip with his class and staring up at the ceiling glittering with stars, wanting to be an astropsychic— astrophysit?— an _astrophysicist_ , but crumpling up the little test they gave him afterward because he doesn’t remember the answers and just isn't smart enough.

He is nine and skating circles in the rink near home, clumsily twirling through toe loop after toe loop, wondering if this is what he wants to do, because he’s been skating for the past two years since he _like-likes_ Yuuko but she keeps looking at Takeshi instead.

He is ten years old, and he is eating katsudon curled up under the kotatsu with cold nose and colder ears, after falling in the rink for two straight hours because he just can’t do a salchow, when he sees a boy glide onto the ice onscreen.

Victor Nikiforov skates like a dancer, with all the grace of the stars, sending footwork-made snow shimmering around him with every leap that reaches high into the heavens and lands with the satisfying slam of blades on ice. He skates like he’s putting his all into it; _t_ _his is my life_ he chooses to say with every elegant turn of his body, silver hair flying around his face, _this is my everything_. He is poise and flare and beauty, makes sonnets out of the arcs of his jumps and sweeps of his legs, brings colors to the colorless ice, blooms paint onto the white and gray.

Yuuri, for the first time in his little life, overwhelmed by the sight before him, falls in love.

Not with the boy onscreen (that would come later) but with _his skating_.

The liveliness of it, the way it seems to declare his presence, the way it seems to speak _for_ him.

In everyone’s life there are small, minuscule, utterly mundane moments that are monumental. Life-defining.

This is Yuuri’s first one.

Ten years old and he stands before a crossroads: to go on and trudge through school, give up at the rink in another year's time when it becomes even clearer that Yuuko doesn’t like him back, grow up and fail to be an astrophysicist or a ballerina and run his parents hot springs with his sister; or, to put his all into the ice and never look back.

His heart, it seems, has already decided.

Yuuri watches the silver hair that flutters and catches light through the screen, and decides to skate.


End file.
